Meet Again
by newkidzondablock
Summary: What happens when a boy takes a beating for a girl and they meet later in their lives?


This is my first Hetalia fanfic so don't blame me if its ,Ludwig is a girl in this story and his name is are going to be in _italics._

**Disclaimer:I don't own Hetalia or help with the I wish I did.**

"Westa!" Gilbert Beilischimdt yelled at the top of his lungs for his little his words today was 'unawesomely' boring,he wanted to do something like bother his family but their grandfather Germania was busy with work today..'_Where is she.I don't remember Ludaya going out today._'Gilbert thought to did he know that his sister did go out that day.

"LUUUUDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYYYY!"Ludaya Beilischmidt turned around to see who called out her name her long blond hair turning around with blue eyes saw her best friend since forever Elizaveta was running full speed at her while talking a mile a minute."Guess what happened to me today," she said stopping right in front of Ludaya."I f-finally got t-that bike I w-wanted since I saw it at the mall that one day."She said while taking short breaths in between she was done see had one of the widest grins the blonde had ever seen on her friend.

"Thats nice Eli but why didn't you just ride it down here instead running like that?"Ludaya pointed out with a smile._'She still gets so excited to tell me things that she forgets things will never change about her.'_Elizaveta had a look of confusement then amusement as she sat on the ground.

She started playing with the bottom of her green dress."I didn't remember,I was so excited to tell lets go get some ice cream.I'll pay."She got up and they started walking to the nearest Dairy they got outside of the ice shop Elizaveta went to go to the soon as she left 3 boys surrounded were about 14-years-old at the most.(Hey she's only 9 she is not strong but is commanding at times.)

"Hey,your're kinda cute come play with us?""Yeah,come on""We won't bite that much"Ludaya knew what they were talking about and didn't want no part in was going to walk away then one of the boys grabbed her started to hurt her."I said come on so if you listen to us we won't have to treat and hurt you like a bitch!"He yelled the last part because Ludaya bite him and started to caught up with her though."What the fuck was that."Her was about to slap her but when she closed her eyes she never felt the pain on her she opened her eyes she saw a boy with light auburn hair with a strange curl on the side and eyes that were so squinted that looked like they were was standing over top of her with his arms spread out.

He was talking rapildy at the boys while still overtop of her."Hey last time I checked you were not supposed to hit pretty girls but instead treat them should offer her pasta instead of trying to hurt would be a nice thing to do.I would do that..."At that point he started to go on about pasta and giving it to pretty girls.

"Hey this is none of your buisness so move!" one of the boys then punched the boy then got shoved to the ground and the older boys proceeded to beat him he was getting beat up he faced Ludaya direction and then mouthed the words 'Get out of here.I'll be okay.'Then he opened his golden brown eyes and winked at felt her face get hot as she ran._'Who was that boy and why did he stop them from going after me?He was kinda cute though and called me time time to think like that I got to get helped.'_

She then ran into Elizaveta."Elizaveta we got to get boy is getting beat up right now ."Elizaveta knew Ludaya long enough to know that they called each other by their real names when their serious and that Ludaya talked fast when she was nervous.

"Come on Ludaya"They ran back to the Beilischmidt house to get Gilbert,the only person they could find.

"GILBERT""EAST"They screamed at the same the albino ran down the stairs to them.

"Hey Westa,Eliza,what do you 2 want with my awesome presence?"The obnoxious albino said to them.

"No time just follow us."They ran out the door to where the auburn haired boy was followed because they said so his awesomeness doesn't listen to anybody he was just bored.

When they got there the boy weas still on the ground with the other boys around pulled the 14-year-old boys off of him then procceded to beat them up.(He is 14 bout to turn 15 in this story so yes he can beat them he can take them on.)Ludaya saw the boy on the ground and ran to him.

"Are you okay?"She asked in her caring had a busted lip and his clothes were a little torn but that was all they did to him.

"I'm I'm Feliciano Veniciano your name?"He asked in a cheerful voice and a smile.

Ludaya replied with,"Ludaya Beilischmidt."She was happy that he was okay and not in pain."How old are you anyway?"He looked older than her but seemed younger.

"11"Feliciano then a boy who looked exactly liked but with his eyes opened and darker hair.

"Veniciano,Get your ass over Rome wants you home now!"Lovino Romano Vargas then came over apologized to Ludaya with a blush (He's nicer to the girl version of her)

"Feliciano!Wait!"yelled twins turned around to face then blushed and said,"I hope we meet thank you."He waved and smiled to her then talked to his brother about what happened to him today.

Ludaya was watching them go with a small smile." has a little crush now."Gilbert teased."Should've asked him for his number if you liked him though."They all started to walk back home with Elizaveta and Gilbert teasing Ludaya about Feliciano._'Feliciano Veniciano Vargas'_ thought name was stuck in her head.

**6 Years Later**

15-year-old Ludaya and Elizaveta were walking down the hall of Hetalia High to the lunch room on their first day of school.

"I still can't believe you cut your hair that you told me you were cutting it I thought you meant like a trim not chop off."Elizaveta said to her best friend Ludaya.(See pics of fem germany to see how her hair is cut.)

"It kept getting in my way and I don't like ponytails on me El-"she was then cut off by bumping into somebody.

"I'm sorry.I was thinking about my pasta and wasn't looking where I was going..."He started to get quieter when he looked down and saw Ludaya on the ground in an upright opened his eyes and they stayed like looked up at him and her eyes widened at what she in front of her was who she thought about for 6 Veniciano was pretty sure it was him.

"F-Feliciano."He nodded and helped her up.

"You look beautiful know i've been thinking about you since I was 11 now I'm old are you now?"He said with reconition in his was that a small scar on his cheek?

"I'm 15 now."She said with a blush on her looked down and noticed he was still holding her hand but she didn't try to make him let go of her decided it was her time to interven.

"Hello Feliciano.I'm Ludy's best friend Elizaveta to meet you like to join us for lunch.

"You 2 can sit with me and Kiku,he's my best friend."Then they walked to the lunch room.

Feliciano never let go of Ludaya's hand and she had no problem with it even as everyone stared at them as they walked in the lunchroom.

**The End**

**Author's Note:I'm not sure about the ending but please review and tell me what you think about it.**


End file.
